Nosso mundo distorcido
by Zaah-chan x3
Summary: Cada um tem um mundo um mundo só seu.Onde pode ser feliz com a pessoa amada independente da opinião dos outros. E por mais estranho que esse mundo possa ser, é o único lugar que podemos ter certeza de que estaremos seguros. COMENTEM POR FAVOR X3


- blá blá blá [ falas dos personagens ]

"blá blá blá" [ pensamento dos personagens ]

( blá blá blá ) [ comentários ridiculos e sem sentidos da autora que podem ou não aparecer na fanfic]

**Por favor olhem a classificação da fanfic antes de ler ok? Apesar dessa não ser uma fanfic que possa ser qualificada como _hentai,_ já digo isso para evitar futuros probelmas ok?**

**Obrigada pela atenção, e por favor aproveitem a fanfic.**

**_Ass:__Zaa-chan x3_  
**

**Nosso mundo distorcido**

Andava vagarosamente pela floresta.

O céu escuro estava límpido, deixando a mostra a lua e as estrelas. Mas aquilo não me interessava, o que me interessava realmente estava me esperando no riacho a poucos metros de mim e que se aproximava a cada passo que eu dou.

Sento seu cheiro.

Quanto mais me aproximo do riacho seu cheiro fica mais forte, tomando parte do meu ser. Chegando ao riacho, procuro a fonte do cheiro e o encontro sentado na beira do riacho com os pés dentro d'água. Não tinha percebido minha aproximação.

Aproximei-me ainda mais, me agachando atrás dela e sussurrando em sue ouvindo – Esperando por alguém?

Tomou um susto e irou encarando-me. Sua face ganhou um tom levemente avermelhado pela aproximação perigosa de nossos lábios.

Sorri, divertido ao ver sua expressão.

- Sesshoumaru! Por que você gosta tanto de chegar dessa forma tão sorrateira?

- Por causa da sua expressão. – sorri ainda divertido e me sentei ao seu lado – Você sempre fica assim quando chego silenciosamente Kagome. É divertido.

- Não vejo nada de divertido – ainda vermelha ela abaixou seu rosto impedindo que eu continua-se a olhar sua faze avermelhada. Suspirei e olhei para as estrelas.

- Você já se decidiu?

- Eu não sei...

- Por que não sabe? – Virei. Deixando as estrelas de lado para olhá-la. Ela também olhava para mim prendendo-me com seus olhos castanhos. Nenhuma humana tinha conseguindo me enfeitiçar dessa maneira.

- Porque têm a minha família... meus amigos... minha escola... têm também...

- O Inuyasha?

Ela abaixou a cabeça voltando a olhar o riacho. Eu sabia. Ela gostava dele. Mas também sabia que meu meio-irmão ignorante não correspondia esse sentimento.

- Por que se preocupa com ele? Ele nem liga para os seus sentimentos. A única coisa que ele faz desde que a miko comedora de almas morreu foi se lamentar. – levanto seu rosto olhando nos seus olhos novamente – Ele não te ama como eu amo.

- Mas... Sesshoumaru... eu sou humana...

- Você é diferente, não é uma humana normal. É forte e frágil, doce e selvagem, pura e perversa. – sorri traçando com os dedos o contorno dos seus lábios – Você não é uma humana comum Kagome. Você é diferente, é especial.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Venha comigo Kagome – me aproximei mais, diminuindo a distância entre nossos corpos – Jogue tudo para o alto. Se arrisque. Venha comigo e não se arrependerá, prometo que te farei feliz.

- Mas... – antes que ela pudesse completar sua frase, roubei-lhe um beijo, abraçando-a.

Ela retribui rendendo-se ao meu beijo e meu abraço.

Deitei-a na relva ficando por cima dela. Quando olhei seu rosto, estava vermelho novamente.

Trilhei um caminho de beijos da sua boca até seu pescoço – Eu preciso de você. Eu te amo Kagome, me de uma chance.

Ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. Os minutos mais longos da minha longa vida.

- Eu... vou com você Sesshoumaru. – senti sua mão no topo da minha cabeça, enquanto a outra acariciava o meu rosto – Eu também não consigo... não consigo mais viver sem você.

Sorri passando a minha mão pela sua coxa subindo pelo o seu corpo por cima de suas vestes estranhas até chegar ao seu rosto – Depois que formos não terá mais volta. Você tem certeza da sua decisão?

- Tenho. – ela sorriu enquanto olhava para mim – Mas antes de irmos posso me despedir da minha família e dos meus amigos?

- O Inuyasha também?

- Ele nem vai se interessar. – ainda olhando para mim, brincava inconscientemente com uma mecha do meu cabelo – Vou deixar uma carta para ele. Se ele quiser ler tudo bem, se não paciência.

Levantei sua blusa devagar deixando sua barriga exposta. Acariciava sua barriga deitando ao seu lado – Está fazendo isso de pura e espontânea vontade não é? Ou tem algum motivo por trás?

Ela virou-se e beijou-me acariciando o meu rosto. Foi um beijo relativamente breve. Quando nossos lábios se separaram novamente ela me abraçou – Estou fazendo isso porque eu realmente não consigo mais ficar longe de você.

- Então está decidido. Amanhã poderá se despedir de todos – levantei com ela em meu colo. Fui até uma árvore próxima, sentado no chão e encostando as costas nela.

Aproximei o corpo de Kagome do meu, deitando sua cabeça na armadura fria do meu peito – Depois comemoraremos.

- Comemorar? Como?

Sorri com sua pergunta inocente. Subi minha mão por dentro da sua blusa, devagar, passando por sua barriga chegando aos seus seios. Eles estavam presos por uma roupa estranha, por que usar tantas coisas estranhas e desnecessárias? Felizmente isso era fácil de resolver. Rasguei o meio daquela peça de roupa estranha permitindo o livre acesso dos seus seios. – Já se esqueceu? – Apertei o bico de um dos seus seios levemente. Sorri ao ouvir um pequeno gemido escapar entre seus lábios.

- Sesshoumaru... – me olhava envergonhada, mas não podia conter a pqeuna satisfação por trás daquele olhar.

Sorri e tirei a mão de baixo da blusa dela e a abracei. – Temos todo o tempo do mundo para coisas desse tipo e também para nos amarmos. – Beijo o topo da sua cabeça enquanto acariciava seu rosto – Que fique claro que te desejo, não somente por mera atração física, mas também porque te amo de verdade. Quero te fazer feliz de todas as maneiras possíveis pelo resto da sua vida.

- Nunca pensei que você pudesse ficar assim Sesshoumaru.

- Culpa sua.

Ela sorriu me abraçando com um pouco mais de força. Fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro – Me sinto feliz e segura agora...

- E garantirei que será assim para sempre. – afagava-lhe a sua cabeça enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido – Garantirei para que você sempre seja feliz e sempre se sinta segura no nosso mundo.

- Um mundo meio estranho...

- Estranho... diferente... O que isso importa afinal? – sorri enquanto continuava a sussurrar em seu ouvido – Por mais estranho ou distorcido que seja nosso mundo é só nosso. Um ligar onde nos podemos ser felizes, independente dos outros... para sempre.

Fim

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**Oi pessoal :3**

**Então essa é minha primeira fic Sesshoumaru x Kagome.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Tive a idéia pra essa fanfic na escola, nas aulas de matemática e biologia (não pensem coisas ok?)**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR *-***

**Aceito elogios, críticas, cheques e barras de chocolate.**

**Beijos :***

_**Zaah-chan x3**_


End file.
